


Prompt Me

by N1t3sh4d3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Delusions, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Mental Breakdown, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fill, Relationships to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1t3sh4d3/pseuds/N1t3sh4d3
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles/ficlets for aprompt listI found on Tumblr. Each chapter will be a separate prompt. I will add the tags for that particular fic in the note at the begining.If you want to leave me a prompt, please drop by myTumblr ask!! I'd love to do more!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an index of what to expect. I will try to tag fandoms/characters/ships here. More detailed tags will be in the note for that chapter.

Leave a “ **Amuse Me** ” in my ask, and I will write a funny drabble about one character trying to cheer another up.

Leave a “ **Break Me** ” in my ask, and I will write an angsty drabble.  **COMPLETED: _Hunk, VLD_**

Leave a “ **Call Me** ” in my ask, and I will write a drabble about one character asking for another [ _be it at the brink of death/in a battlefield/knocking on the front door wounded, feel free to specify._ ]

Leave a “ **Drink Me** ” in my ask, and I will write a drabble about characters drinking, alone or with each other.

Leave a “ **Enamor Me** ” in my ask, and I will write a fluffy drabble characters trying to woo one another [ _be it out of the blue/Valentines Day,_ _feel free to specify_.]

Leave a “ **Fight Me** ” in my ask, and I will write a drabble out one character fighting with/or against another.

Leave a “ **Get Me** ” in my ask, and I will write a drabble about one character saving another.

Leave a “ **Haunt Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character watching over another  _[as a ghost, watching from a distance, or otherwise, feel free to specify_.]

Leave a “ **Invite Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character asking another character to join them.

Leave a “ **Join Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character giving another character an offer [ _be it a proposal for an alliance, asking them to join them in an activity (you can get dirty if you want), feel free to specify._ ]

Leave a “ **Kill Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character killing another.

Leave a “ **Love Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a fluffy drabble about two (or more) characters.

Leave a “ **Mourn Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character mourning another character’s death.

Leave a “ **Nurse Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character healing another.

Leave a “ **Offer Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character giving another a gift.

Leave a “ **Paint Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character drawing a picture of another [ _like one of your french girls~ be it painting them or drawing them, maybe offering a picture of them as a gift, feel free to specify_.]

Leave a “ **Quiet Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character trying to calm another down [ _be it from crying, from lashing out, feel free to specify_.]

Leave a “ **Remember Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character trying to get another to remember them  _[be it from an accident, meeting them after years apart, feel free to specify_.]  **COMPLETED: _Lance/Pidge  VLD_**

Leave a “ **Shag Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a dirty drabble about the specified characters.

Leave a “ **Tell Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character confessing something to another [ _be it a love confession, a secret, feel free to specify_.]

Leave a “ **Unbind Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character freeing another, or the other way around, or something among the lines [ _be it freeing them from jail, from handcuffs, from a trap, from a curse, feel free to specify_.]

Leave a “ **Value Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character telling another how they feel about them.

Leave a “ **Wed Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about a character under the subject of wedlock [ _be it characters proposing to or marrying another, feel free to specify_.]

Leave a “ **X Me** ” in my ask, and I will write whatever it is that you wish, [specify.]

Leave an “ **Yahoo Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about the specified characters celebrating something [ _feel free to specify_.]

Leave an “ **Zip Me** ” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character dressing another, or the other way around [ _this can also be used for shutting them up as well, but feel free to specify_.]


	2. Break Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave a “Break Me” in my ask, and I will write an angsty drabble.
> 
> Originally posted on [Tumblr](https://fallen-angel-nightshade.tumblr.com/post/178229440983/break-me-but-yknow-for-the-drabble-prompt-any)
> 
> Thanks to [clockworkgalaxies](https://clockworkgalaxies.tumblr.com/) for the prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Hunk centric angst dealing with mental breakdowns and major character death.

“Once there were six of us. I’m the only one left. We did so much. Saved the Universe. Formed this amazing giant robot called Voltron. I had the best lion. Oh yeah, Voltron was formed with five lions. It was the most fantastic thing ever. I’ve never see that level of engineering. The possibilities were mind boggling.  I wish I could remember all the details. The advances we could make!

I met so many aliens. The most awesome was Shay. She was the sweetest. Saved her home, a creature called the Balmera. It was ALIVE!  

We defeated the biggest, evilest empire. The Galra were something else. Zarkon and Haggar were the worst of them. We took them out though. They got Shiro for a while. Tried to replace him with a clone. Keith saw through it though. Allura was able to save Shiro. Space magic, man. It was so wild. 

Then came that last fight, It was such a disaster. Keith kept trying to sacrifice himself. Shiro and Allura were trying t hold off too many all at once. Pidge…Pidge and Lance…they had finally been happy, ya know? It took them forever to get their act together. Only to….I’m sorry. Give me a moment.

I…I can’t really talk about it. They were my best friends. I mean, yeah, Keith, Allura, Shiro and Coran, they were all fantastic. But Pidge and Lance? They got me. We had been friends in the Garrison. Well, Lance and I were. Pidge was really aloof. Then again she had snuck in and was pretending to be a boy. So there’s that. I guess that’s a good reason to be aloof.

I still can’t believe they’re all dead. Who’s going to defend the universe now?”

The doctor closed his notebook and nodded sympathetically. “I understand how hard this is for you, Mr. Garrett. Why don’t we call it a day and you rest? The nurse will be by with your tray in a little while.” The doctor paused at the door and looked over the man.The years had not been kind. He was thin,unhealthily so. His face was drawn and heavily lined. He always seemed to look past anyone that talked to him. At least he hadn’t had an episode this time.Closing the door the doctor walked down to the man standing at the end of the hall.

“Any change?”

The doctor sighed defeatedly, “No. He’s still convinced of his delusions. He has no idea what he’s done.”


	3. Remember Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave a “Remember Me” in my ask, and I’ll write a drabble about one character trying to get another to remember them [be it from an accident, meeting them after years apart, feel free to specify.]
> 
> This was originally posted on [Tumblr](https://fallen-angel-nightshade.tumblr.com/post/178228108233/remember-me-with-your-favourite-characters-bonus) by an anonymous ask, with the extra request of them not remembering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Lance/Pidge Angst with Amnesia

There was pain. Some spots had a sharper pain, while others were just a dull ache. Noises were muted. The tang of copper permeated the air. There was something soft. It was raining? No, the drops didn’t fall in the right pattern. She struggled to open her eyes, head pounding. Finally, she managed to get an eye open. The light was almost too much. A whimper escaped as she slammed her eye shut.   
  
“No. No. C’mon. You have to open your eyes!” The voice was tinged with hysteria. “Don’t do this to me dammit! Open your eyes!”

She obliged, wanted to stop the fear that this person had. If it meant dealing with the too bright light, well she could do that. Blinking a few times, her vision cleared. She was staring into the bluest eyes she had ever seen. The tears that were flowing from them, only made them sparkle more. She was lifted gently into a tight hug.

“Oh thank god! I was so scared! Please, don’t  _ever_  try to save me like that again! We have to get you into a pod. Where does it hurt the most, Pidge? I need to know if I can pick you up all the way.”

She looked him blankly. “Who’s Pidge? Who are you?”

A nervous chuckle escaped his pretty lips, as panic started to cross his face, “You are. I’m Lance.”

“Oh,” she said dreamily, “Are you my boyfriend?”

“Whaaa? No. No, I’m not.” he tripped over the reply.

“That’s a shame. You seem so nice….” she was starting to get so sleepy. 

“Pidge! No, Pidge! Keep your eyes open! Don’t go to sleep!” 

He sounded so upset. It was a pity she couldn’t remember. He was yelling at someone. She was too tired to care though.

A few days later Pidge fell into his arms as the healing pod let her out. She stared into those brilliant blue eyes and dazzling smile. 

“I thought I dreamed all that.”

His smile grew bigger as he hugged her close, “It’s so good to have you back Pidge! I’ve been so scared! I don’t know what I- I mean everyone would do without you.”

Confusion fell across her face. “Who are you?”


End file.
